peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescuing the Team/The Gangreen Gang Redeem Themselves Secretly Against the Pirates
(Later, at the forest nearby the southern lagoon, Sora, Riku, and Roxas continued running and sweating from all the running. Arnold and Helga, who still hid themselves in Sora’s jacket pocket, stayed put) Sora: (Thinking) Hang on, guys. (Back at the deck of the ship, Zurg and Hades turned to Mojo Jojo) Hades: Fire at the Siamese village next. Zurg: Yes. Mojo Jojo: Aye-aye, sirs! I, Mojo Jojo, will fire there. (He types away. Shenzi pushed the button again and the screen inside the prisoners’ holding room switched back to Sora, Riku, and Roxas still running. Outside, Mojo Jojo fired and the Siamese village, too, got possessed, and this time, Sora, Riku, and Roxas saw the laser heading there, making them stop) Roxas: The Uni-Mind…. (They got determined even more and resumed running when suddenly, Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger landed in front of them, stopping them in front of their tracks) Black Chameleon: Good timing, boys. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas pulled their Keyblades out) Riku: Where’s our friends? Black Chameleon: If you want to rescue your friends…. Agent Ninja: You have to go through us first. (The six charged at each other and began dueling. Back on the deck of the ship, Zurg and Hades high-fived on their next possession while smirking evilly) Zurg: So ends the Siamese village and Acme’s Tree. Hades: Yeah. (In the room, the prisoners got concerned for Sora, Riku, and Roxas as they watched their three friends fighting the warriors on screen) Kairi: Sora…. Namine: Roxas…. Xion: Riku…. (The Gangreen Gang, continued to watch in silence and guilt. Suddenly, Therru and the Powerpuff Girls got determined and started struggling at their smoke chains. The Gangreen Gang noticed and suddenly, Ace remembered something) Ace: (Whispering) If one of them gets hurt…. (He, too, got determined, grabbed a nearby knife and ran up to Buttercup. The others noticed) Satsuki: What are you doing this time? Ace: Tying loose ends. (He swipes the blade of the knife at Buttercup, and to the others’, except the other Gangreen Gang members, Therru, and the Powerpuff Girls, surprise, the knife instead cut Buttercup free from the smoke chains, freeing her) Ace: Buttercup! Get down here! (Without saying a word, Buttercup got what Ace is planning with the knife, nods, flew down to him, and stuck her right hand out) Buttercup: Do it. Mei: What’s going on? Blossom: Just wait! (Ace then grabbed Buttercup’s right arm and an off-screen sound of the knife’s blade cutting Buttercup’s hand makes Buttercup wince in pain, surprising the others who weren’t there at the deal) Arren: Why did you cut her?! (Suddenly, Buttercup’s body glowed a blue light and then it died down as her cut healed too. Realizing the confession-proof spell over her is broken, Buttercup confessed on what’s going on finally) Buttercup: Zurg and Hades forced and tricked the Gangreen Gang into making a deal by holding me, my sisters, and Therru hostage and placing a confession-proof spell over us once the deal was made and the plan was that the pirates did this to kill Sora, Riku, and Roxas before we can stop them! (Realization dawning upon them, the group turned to the Gangreen Gang in confusion) Kayley: Is this true? (The blue glows surrounded the Gangreen Gang, Therru, Blossom, and Bubbles and then died down. Ace then answered sadly) Ace: (Nods sadly) Yes. (Billy broke down crying as the other Gangreen Gang members shedded some tears) Billy: (Crying) We’re so sorry for betraying you like that! Arturo: (Shedding tears) I bet you still don’t believe us. Snake: (Shedding tears) Nor trussssssst usssss anymore…. (Feeling bad for the Gangreen Gang, the group shook their smoke chains) Mushu: We take back every bad thing we said to you. (The Gangreen Gang got surprised) Satsuki: Sorry we doubted you. Therru: Now set us free. (The Gangreen Gang, shedding more tears, smiled weakly and then after wiping their tears away and sniffling, they got determined and nods. Out on the deck, Zurg and Hades got excited) Zurg: Mermaid Lagoon’s down! Hades: You are correct, sir! (Suddenly, the intercom by the prisoners’ room’s door beeped, getting their attention. Zurg and Hades answered it) Zurg: What’s going on? Ace: (Voice-over) Listen. We thought long and hard about rejoining you. Snake: (Voice-over) Sssssso to prove it, we’re gonna takesssss the prisssssonerssss to the beach to be eaten by Cccccccerberussssss. (Surprised, the pirates looked at each other in confusion) Panic: (Whispering) I thought we feed Cerberus from the ship? (Zurg and Hades thought it over and gave in, much to the crew’s surprise) Hades: Fine by us. (He pushes the button) Hades: You go ahead. Zurg: Take the prisoners to their death feast. Gangreen Gang: (Voice-over) Thanks. (The door opened and the Gangreen Gang dragged the prisoners, now freed from their smoke chains and now tied up in a line of rope, went into a big rowboat, and rowed away as the pirates watched with evil smirks) Warp: What do you know? We make them make a deal and they warm up to us. Morbucks: Indeed. (Once on the shore and out of the pirates’ view, the Gangreen Gang took the former prisoners into the forest and untied them) Kairi: Thanks. (Once all untied, the group quickly ran to where the fight between Sora, Riku, and Roxas against Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger is taking place with the Gangreen Gang running behind. At the spot of the fight, Agent Ninja kicked Sora down, for Riku and Roxas are beaten already) Agent Ninja: Pathetic. Black Chameleon: You call yourselves the greatest heroes of Dreamland? Agent Ninja: More like the greatest losers of Dreamland. Sora: (Struggling) We’ll never let you win…. Agent Ninja: Oh really? Black Chameleon: So far, the Siamese village, Mermaid Lagoon, and Acme’s Tree have fallen under the Uni-Mind’s spell already. Agent Ninja: And you failed to save them. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas angrily struggled to get up, but Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger kicked each of them again, knocking them unconscious. The three warriors turned to each other) Agent Ninja: Let’s leave them here to die. Black Chameleon: I agree. They’re done for anyway. Agent Ninja: Let’s go report this to Captain Zurg and Admiral Hades. (The Black Chameleon and the Black Tiger nods in agreement, activated their jetpacks, and flew away. Sora, Riku, and Roxas slowly and weakly woke up as Arnold and Helga came out, concerned for the three) Arnold: Sora, Riku, Roxas! Helga: Hang in there! Roxas: Guys…. Sorry. Riku: This might be the end…. Sora: To die would be an awfully big adventure…. (They slowly close their eyes, ready to face death when suddenly, they heard faint shouting. Arnold and Helga heard it too and after getting Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ attention about it, they listened some more. Then, the faint shouting grew louder, revealing to be the team shouting for the three boys) Sora’s group: Sora! Riku! Roxas! B.E.N.: We’re coming! Hang on! (Arriving at the scene, Sora’s group ran up to the three boys in concern and determination. Kairi, Xion, and Namine then ran up to and held Sora, Riku, and Roxas respectively) Kairi: Sora! Xion: Riku! Namine: Roxas! Sora: Guys…? Riku: You’re here…? Or is this a dream…? Roxas: How did you…? (Therru goes up to them) Therru: We’ll explain after I heal you. (She takes Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ hands and sang her incantation a little quickly) Therru: Dragon, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine Heal what has been hurt Change the Fates’ design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine (As she quickly sang, the red, orange, and yellow light glowed on Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ bodies and after the glows died down, Sora, Riku, and Roxas gasped softly, for they have been healed. After coming to, the three noticed the others) Sora: Guys? (Kairi, Xion, and Namine hugged them) Kairi, Xion, and Namine: Thank goodness you’re alright! (After helping Sora, Riku, and Roxas up, the boys got confused) Sora: We were just on our way to rescue you. Riku: From Zurg, Hades, and their pirates. Roxas: But how did you escape? (The Gangreen Gang caught up with them when Roxas asked that, relieved to see Sora, Riku, and Roxas alright. Noticing them along with the team, Skippy answered while pointing at them) Skippy: We didn’t escape ourselves. They helped us. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas noticed the Gangreen Gang, got angry, and started yelling at them, making them sad and guilty, particularly making Snake start to cry) Riku: You troublemakers! Roxas: I bet you pretended to help them escape! Sora: Don’t you start crying! We’re not done with y…! Group: BOYS!! (Sora, Riku, and Roxas stopped and turned to the team in confusion. Later, they explained what really happened, making Sora, Riku, and Roxas realize) Sora: So that’s why…. (Snake spoke up sadly as Billy patted him on the back in comfort) Snake: (Sadly) What you ssssssaid to ussssss back at Sssssskull Rock and here jusssst now really hurt usssss. Ace: Yeah. We wanted to tell you about it, but…. Arturo: The confession-proof spell casted on us…. Billy: Prevented us from telling you. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Then Snake teared up and started crying softly) Snake: (Crying) Why issssss thisssss jussssst happening to ussssss? (He pulls the handkerchief out and blew his nose as Billy and even Ace comforted him. The team looked on in sympathy and then got determined as Snake stopped crying slowly and after it stopped, Snake puts the handkerchief away in his pocket) Buttercup: Those pirate jerks are gonna pay through the nose! Bubbles: Yeah! How dare they make Snake cry like that?! Blossom: Count me in! (Sora, Riku, and Roxas turned back to the direction of Zurg and Hades’ ship) Sora: Actually, Riku, Roxas, and I are going alone. Team: (Confused) What? Riku: Sora’s right. Roxas: We wish to keep the pirates fooled into thinking you’re dead. Double D: But what about you three? Sora: We’ll surprise attack them. Won’t know what’s coming to them. Especially with Tamatoa and the Krookodile’s help. Riku: So, guys. We need to ask all of you a favor. Team: What? Roxas: Go take shelter in Tamatoa and the Krookodile’s lair. Satsuki: But pretend to be dead or not, we can’t let you do it alone! Mei: Satsuki’s right! Arren: Look how far we came working together! Therru: I bet the deaths of Janet and the Stabbington Brothers is coming back to you. (Hearing Therru say that, Sora, Riku, and Roxas felt it was like a hammer hitting them. But they shook it off and ordered them again) Sora: Just go to safety! Riku: It’s for your own good! Roxas: We can do it ourselves! (The Gangreen Gang watched the whole thing and got up sadly) Ace: (Sadly) We’re not taking shelter. (The team turned to them in confusion) Ace: (Sadly) And we’re especially not gonna help you. Arturo: (Sadly) Ace is right. We caused enough trouble. Billy: (Sadly) You were right. We are nothing but troublemakers. Ace: (Sadly) So we’re leaving. And we’re never coming back to you. (Grubber sadly blew a raspberry in agreement while Snake looked on in sadness and disbelief on their decision. The team felt terrible for them) Arnold: But you can’t! Sora: We said we were sorry already. Buttercup: What about the time we spent together? Bubbles: Please stay. Ace: (Sadly) That was in the past! (He sheds a couple of tears) Ace: (Sadly) I’m sorry. But we’re not gonna cause trouble for you anymore. Billy: (Sadly) It’s over. Arturo: (Sadly) We’re looking out for each other. (The Gangreen Gang walked away deeper into the forest in sadness as Sora’s group looked on in sadness. Snake stopped and sadly looked back for a brief moment, and then without saying a word, sadly resumed his sad walk with his friends until they were gone) Helga: Poor Gangreen Gang…. They must’ve feel terrible for this. Ed: Yeah. Terriermon: This is definitely not a momentai moment. Eddy: And I liked those guys. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas then turned to the others) Sora: So, will you do what we say and take shelter? (The team, concerned for Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ decision, gave in, and agreed) Sora’s team: Okay. (They fly off to the direction of Tamatoa and the Krookodile’s lair and then Sora, Riku, and Roxas then flew towards Zurg and Hades’ ship, ready to rescue the Uni-Mind) Coming up: Snake will try to convince the Gangreen Gang to reconsider leaving Sora’s team and at the same time, Sora, Riku, and Roxas sneak on board and surprise attack the pirates, only to make a terrible discovery of Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger’s soon-to-be-no-longer unknown identities. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies